1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to joining gas turbine engine components, and more particularly to brackets for joining clearance control coolant collectors to coolant manifolds.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engines commonly have clearance control systems for controlling the radial clearance between rotating blade tips and surrounding engine structure. Clearance control systems provide a flow of coolant to engine components exposed to high temperatures, such as the engine turbine case for example. Such systems typically include a coolant duct, coolant collector, and a coolant manifold. The coolant duct couples to the coolant collector and the coolant collector couples to the coolant manifold. A support extends radially between engine structure subject to heating, such as a compressor or turbine case, and couples to the coolant duct for supporting the weight of the coolant duct. One or more brackets couple the coolant collector to the coolant supply manifold.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need for improved brackets for coupling the coolant collector to the coolant manifold. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.